Vihervaaran Nathan
by Crina
Summary: AU. Mitä, jos rouva Spencer ei olisikaan koskaan erehtynyt ja lähettänyt Annaa Vihervaaraan? Mitä olisi tapahtunut pojalle, joka tuli sinne hänen sijastaan?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Jotkut ilmaisuista ovat suoria tai lähes suoria lainauksia kirjasta Annan nuoruusvuodet, enkä minä niitä näin ollen omista. Omistan kuitenkin OC-hahmoni, jotka eivät kirjoissa ole esiintyneet; Nathanin, Danielin ja Joanin._

Kun Matthew Cuthbert saapui juna-asemalle, hän ei nähnyt jälkeäkään junasta. Koko pitkä asemasilta oli lähes autio – lukuun ottamatta nuorta, suunnilleen kymmenen tai yhdentoista ikäistä poikaa. Matthew pohti hetken, oliko tämä poika se, jota hän ja Marilla odottivat, ja päätti ottaa asiasta selvää. Hän käveli hitaasti poikaa kohti, toivoen että olisi ottanut Marillan mukaansa. Hän ei ollut koskaan ollut parhaimmillaan lasten kanssa.

Poika oli tuijottanut Matthew'tä siitä lähtien, kun oli ensimmäisen kerran saanut hänet suurten savunharmaiden silmiensä näköpiiriin. Matthew vastasi tuijotukseen vähän ujosti, ja tarkasteli samalla poikaa.

Tämä oli ikäisekseen melko pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään hieman ahtaanlainen puku, joka oli kudottu ilmeisen taitamattomasti ruman kellertävästä villakankaasta, ja päässään ruma kotikutoinen merimieslakki, jonka alta pörrötti muutama punertavan vaalea hiuskihara. Hänellä oli tummat, savunharmaat silmät, joita kehystivät melkein tyttömäiset pitkät, tummat ripset ja jotka vaikuttivat aivan liian suurilta hänen kalpeisiin lapsenkasvoihinsa.

Näin paljon huomasi Matthew. Jos hän olisi tarkastellut vielä läheisemmin, hän olisi huomannut, että pojan silmät loistivat vilkkautta ja älyä, että hänellä oli hyvinmuodostunut otsa, leuka, joka myöhemmin kehittyisi juuri sellaiseksi leuaksi joka näyttäisi maailmalle millainen leuka miehellä oli oltava, kerrassaan erinomainen nenä ja kaunismuotoinen suu ja hampaat.

Heti kun Matthew oli tullut tarpeeksi lähelle, poika nousi seisomaan ja ojensi ruskettunutta kättään. "Te olette varmasti herra Matthew Cuthbert Vihervaarasta", hän aloitti miellyttävällä äänellä. "Onpa hyvä että tulitte jo – minä jo ajattelin että joutuisin istumaan ja istumaan ja istumaan tässä aamuun asti, ehkä koko seuraavan päivänkin ja sitten lopulta asemapäällikkö tulisi ja lähettäisi minut takaisin." Poika huokaisi ja pudisti hivenen päätään. "Mutta nythän te olette siinä. Ettehän te aio lähettää minua takaisin?" hän kysyi silmät kirkkaina loistaen.

Matthew ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Pojan kirkkaanharmaat silmät olivat niin kummallisen puhuttelevat, ja Matthew oli heti hyvillään siitä, että oli pitänyt päänsä ja vaatinut Marillaa suostumaan pojan ottamiseen. Hän karaisi hieman kurkkuaan. "Oli ikävää, että tulin niin myöhään", hän sanoi ja onnistui jopa hymyilemään hieman. "Mutta tulehan nyt, hevonen on tuolla pihalla."

Poika nyökäytti päätään ja tarttui rivakasti matkalaukkuunsa. Sitten hän seurasi melkein ääneti Matthew'tä hevosen luokse. Päästyään kärryille hän hölläsi hieman otettaan matkalaukkunsa kahvoista ja näytti rentoutuvan.

"Meillähän taitaa olla edessämme melko pitkä matka? Rouva Spencer sanoi sen olevan melkein neljätoista kilometriä, mutta sen hauskempaa minusta – minä olen aina pitänyt ajelemisesta. En voi vieläkään uskoa, että te aivan todella otatte minut luoksenne asumaan – lastenkodissa oli kamalaa, vaikka en tietenkään saisi sanoa niin – rouva Spencer sanoi, että on ilkeää edes ajatella mitään pahaa niistä ihmisistä, jotka pitävät yllä lastenkotia, koska he antoivat minulle ruokaa ja juomaa ja vaatteita ja katon pääni päälle. Ja kyllähän minä olen kiitollinen, mutta... En pysty mitenkään kuvailemaan, millaista on olla lastenkodin lapsi. Kamalaa ja yksitoikkoista se joka tapauksessa on." Poika keskeytti hetkeksi puhetulvansa vetääkseen henkeä ja katsellakseen ympärilleen. Nyt he ajoivat pientä ylämäkeä ylöspäin, ja poika tuijotti ajatuksiinsa hukkuneena kukkivia kirsikkapuita ja kauniita valkorunkoisia koivuja. Sitten hän huokasi alistuneena ja irrotti katseensa niistä. "Minä pidän puista aivan kamalasti, mutta se ei taida oikein olla kovin miehekästä, vai mitä luulette?" hän kysäisi kevyesti.

"Tuota, enpä kyllä tiedä", Matthew sanoi verkkaan. "Minä ainakin olen aina pitänyt puista. En voisi asua paikassa, jossa niitä ei ole lainkaan."

Poika näytti ilahtuneelta. "Sehän on hyvä. Minua jo pelottikin, että olen jotenkin tyttömäinen." Hän mutristi huuliaan hetken ajan. "Minä näet asuin ennen lastenkotiin menoani talossa, jossa oli yhteensä kahdeksan lasta – heistä kuusi oli tyttöjä ja kaksi poikia, ja pojat aina haukkuivat minua tytöksi, kun leikin tyttöjen kanssa. Mutta eivät ne pojat olisi antaneet minun leikkiä heidän kanssaan – minä olin kuulemma liian pieni –, ja yksin leikkiminen ei ole lainkaan hauskaa. Onpas hauskoja maanteitä, noin punaisia! Minä kysyin rouva Spenceriltä, miksi tiet ovat täälläpäin punaisia, mutta hän vain käski minun vaieta ja sanoi, että olen ihan liikaa äänessä, mutta sen hän voisikin sietää, kunhan vain en kyselisi niin paljoa. Mutta enhän minä opi ikinä mitään, jollen kysele. Miksi nuo maantiet ovat punaisia, tiedättekö te?"

"En totta tosiaan tiedä", vastasi Matthew, nauttien pojan puhetulvasta omalla tavallaan. "Ehkä saat sen koulussa selville."

"Pääsenkö minä kouluun?" poika innostui. "Sehän on hienoa! Aiemmin en päässyt, koska Hammondien – he olivat se kahdeksanhenkinen perhe – talo oli niin kaukana koulusta, että kulkeminen olisi käynyt vain keväisin ja syksyisin ennen lumen tuloa. Lastenkodissa kävin tietysti koulua, ja osaan lukea ja kirjoittaa oikein hyvin. Mutta minä puhun taas ihan liikaa. Haluaisitteko, että olen välillä hiljaa?"

"Ei, puhu sinä vain niin paljon kuin haluat", Matthew vastasi. Hän ei olisi voinut edes kuvitella nauttivansa näin paljon kärryajelusta ventovieraan pikku poikasen kanssa, mutta tämän seura oli hyvin viihdyttävää.

"Kiitoksia", poika vastasi iloisesti. "Mutta minä taidan olla silti hiljaa vähän aikaa, ihan varmuuden vuoksi, ettette te vain hermostu minuun ja vie minua takaisin." Sitten hän risti ruskeat, laihat kätensä syliinsä ja nojasi hieman taaksepäin, unelmiinsa uponneena. Matthew huomasi, että pojalla oli pitkät ja kauniit sormet, eivät maanviljelijän, vaan pikemminkin kirjoittajan sormet.

He ajoivat hiljaa seuraavat kahdeksan kilometriä, kunnes Matthew rikkoi hiljaisuuden – asia, johon hän ei ollut lainkaan tottunut.

"Me olemme perillä ihan hetken kuluttua, tästä on enää puoli kilometriä."

"Voihan harmi", poika vastasi. "Olen niin nauttinut tästä matkasta. Mutta onhan sen tietenkin hyvin jännittävää päästä perille – _kotiin_. Ensimmäiseen ihan oikeaan kotiini. Kuka asuu tuossa pikku talossa?"

"Barryt", Matthew vastasi, vilkaisten taloa, jonka ikkunat loistivat hämärässä kutsuvina valopalloina.

"Todellako?" kiinnostui poika. Matthew tajusi vasta silloin, että ei ollut vieläkään kysynyt tämän nimeä. "Onko Barryillä lapsia? Suunnilleen minun ikäisiäni poikia?"

"Ei, mutta on heillä yhdentoista ikäinen tytär, Diana."

Poika näytti hivenen pettyneeltä. "Sehän on harmi. Mutta enköhän minä löydä jostakin hyviä ystäviä. Minä olen aina halunnut oikein hyvän ystävän. Kun vielä olin Hammondeilla, siellä asui toinenkin orpo – paitsi että hän oli tyttö. Anna Shirley oli hänen nimensä, ja hän on hirveän hauska tyttö. Hän jäi Hopetowniin, mutta minä lupasin lähettää hänelle kirjeitä aina kuin vain voin. Ja tietysti Anna oli hirveän surullinen, kun minä sain kodin, mutta hän ei. Toivon tietysti että joku ystävällinen ihminen ottaa hänetkin omaksi lapsekseen jonain päivänä. Hän – Tämäkö on Vihervaara? Se on vielä hienompi kuin osasin unelmoidakaan!"

Piha oli aivan pimeä, kun he kääntyivät sinne, ja poppelinlehdet suhisivat hiljaa ja pehmeästi.

"Poppelit ovat suosikkipuitani", poika sanoi hiljaa laskeutuessaan alas kärryiltä. "Olen onnellinen, että täällä on niitä!"

Hän tarttui tanakalla otteella kolhuiseen matkalaukkuun, ja seurasi Matthew'tä sisälle taloon, hivenen peloissaan ja hyvin jännittyneenä – mutta äärimmäisen onnellisena.


	2. Vihervaarassa

Marilla tuli ripeästi vastaan, kun hänen veljensä avasi oven. Hänen arvosteleva katseensa osui pitkään ja laihaan poikaan, ja muuttui hivenen ystävällisemmäksi. 

"Siinähän sinä nyt olet... Mikä sinun nimesi on?" kysyi Marilla, ei niin kovin töykeästi.

Poika kohtasi Marillan katseen kirkkain silmin. "Nathan Chase. Tai, no, Jonathan, minun isoisäni mukaan, mutta kaikki kutsuvat minua pelkäksi Nathaniksi, neiti Cuthbert."

Marilla tarttui teekannuun ja samalla kun Matthew lähti laittamaan tammansa talliin. Kun Matthew'n askeleita ei enää kuulunut pihamaalta, Marilla kääntyi taas kohti hieman avuttoman näköistä Nathania.

"Otahan hattusi päästäsi ja vie se ja matkalaukkusi eteisen pöydälle."

Nathan totteli hyvin kuuliaisesti. Hetken kuluttua Matthew tuli takaisin ja he kolme asettuivat illallispöytään. Nathan nakersi voileipää innokkaasti, yrittäen kuitenkin selvästi käyttäytyä mahdollisimman kohteliaasti.

Marilla katseli pää hivenen kallellaan, kuinka poika maisteli hitaasti metsäomenahilloa. Ainakaan hän ei ollut ahne, Marilla pani merkille. Luojan kiitos, ahneet lapset olivat yksi pahimpia asioita jonka hän tiesi.

"No niin, Nathan, kerrohan kuinka vanha olet", Marilla sanoi hetken kuluttua.

Nathan kohotti katseensa, ja Marilla tunsi olonsa hetken epämukavaksi tämän savunharmaan tuijotuksen alaisena. "Minä olen yhdentoista, neiti Cuthbert."

"Vai niin", oli ainoa, joka Marillasta irtosi vastaukseksi. Illallinen jatkui hiljaisuuden vallitessa, sillä Matthew ja Marilla eivät kumpikaan olleet kovin puheliasta tyyppiä, ja Nathan näytti päättäneen, ettei tekisi yhtään mitään mikä saattaisi saada Cuthbertit lähettämään hänet takaisin lastenkotiin. Niinpä hän istui kiltisti hiljaa aloillaan ja mutusti voileipäänsä.

"Hän on kai väsynyt", sanoi hiljaa Matthew, joka oli ollut hiljaa koko illallisen ajan. "Parempi antaa hänen mennä nukkumaan, Marilla."

Marilla ei vastannut mitään, nyökkäsi vain Nathanille käskyksi seurata häntä ja sytytti kynttilän. Ensin Marilla johdatti hänet pieneen ja äärettömän siistiin eteiseen, jonka pöydältä Nathan otti hattunsa ja matkalaukkunsa. Sitten he suuntasivat takaisin kohti keittiötä. Nathan seurasi kiinnostuneena Marillan perässä kohti keittiökamaria, jonne Marilla oli laittanut hänelle vuoteen.

Marilla laski kynttilän kädestään nelikulmaiselle, pienelle pöydälle, kääntäen sitten peitettä ja päällyslakanaa.

"Sinulla on varmaankin yöpaita", hän puolittain kysyi, puolittain totesi.

Nathan nyökkäsi. "On, kaksikin kappaletta. Ne ovat molemmat hirveän ahtaita ja lyhyitä, ja lastenkodin johtajatar ompeli ne minulle itse. Hän sanoi, että minun ei pitäisi olla näin pitkä, koska minuun menee enemmän kangasta kuin lyhyempiin, mutta eihän se minun vikani ole."

"Niin niin, riisuuduhan nyt sukkelasti ja kömmi vuoteeseesi. Tulen takaisin viiden minuutin kuluttua ja noudan kynttilän – en uskalla luottaa siihen että sammutat sen. Voisit vaikka polttaa koko talon, ja siitäkös Rachel riemastuisi."

Marilla meni tiehensä ja jätti Nathanin tutkimaan uutta huonettaan hivenen kaipaavasti. Keittiökamari oli ylettömän siisti, aivan niin kuin koko Vihervaara näytti olevan. Nathanilla ei suinkaan ollut mitään puhtautta vastaan, mutta tämä huone oli niin lannistavan siisti, että hetken hän kaipasi takaisin lastenkotiin.

Seinät olivat valkoiset ja alastomat, aivan niin kuin lattiakin, jolle oli aseteltu yksi pieni räsymatto. Tavallisesti Nathanin mielestä ne piristivät huonetta, mutta miten yksi pieni väripilkku saattoi tehdä huoneesta viihtyisän?

"Ryhdistäydy, Jonathan", hän mutisi itsekseen, niin kuin aina silloin kun kaipasi rohkaisua. "Tämä on hurjan paljon parempi paikka kuin lastenkoti koskaan oli."

Nathan kiskaisi nopeasti vaatteet yltään, ennen kuin pujahti toiseen ahtaaseen yöpukuunsa. Hänen laihat, valkoiset nilkkansa vilkkuivat housujen lahkeista, mutta Nathan ei huomannut sitä, vaan viikkasi vaatteensa niin siististi kuin osasi punaiseksi maalatulle tuolille ja asettui sitten sänkyynsä, vetäen peitteet melkein korviinsa asti.

Hetken kuluttua Marilla palasi huoneeseen. Hänen katseensa vaelsi ensin kehnoihin vaatekappaleisiin, jotka viruivat joten kuten viikattuna tuolilla ja sitten sänkyyn, joka näytti hirmumyrskyn riepottamalta. Marilla viikkasi Nathanin vaatteet uudelleen, huomattavasti siivommin kuin niiden omistaja itse oli tehnyt. Sitten hän meni vuoteen ääreen.

"Hyvää yötä", hän toivotti kömpelösti, muttei epäystävällisesti.

Peitteet laskeutuivat hivenen ja kaksi suurta harmaata silmää katsoivat revähtämättä Marillaan. "Hyvää yötä, neiti Cuthbert." Sitten peitteet nousivat jälleen ylöspäin ja Nathan katosi näkyvistä.

Marilla palasi keittiöön ja alkoi pestä illallisastioita, varoen aiheuttamasta liikaa melua. Matthew istui yhä pöydän ääressä.

"Totisesti eriskummallinen otus", sanoi Marilla veljelleen. "Mutta eiköhän hänestäkin hyvä mies tule, jos vain kasvatamme hänet oikein. Ja ainakaan hänen kielensä ei ole koko aikaa käynnissä."

Matthew hymyili hieman muistellessaan ajomatkaa. Hän tiesi kyllä, että viimeistään seuraavana aamuna Marilla huomaisi olleensa väärässä Nathanin kielen suhteen.


	3. Kirje

_'Rakas Anna,_

_Lupasin kirjoittaa sinulle heti, kun olen päässyt Vihervaaraan ja asettunut aloilleni. Olen ollut täällä jo kaksi kokonaista viikkoa. Nyt on jo ilta – aurinko on aikaa sitten laskenut – olen autellut koko päivän Matthew'ta pikku askareissa, ja meistä on tullut jo hyvät ystävykset._

_Ai, mutta nyt sinä jo varmaan ihmetteletkin, kuka Matthew on. Odotahan kärsivällisesti, pikku punapää, niin minä kerron. (Älä nyt suutu kauheasti, minun mielestäni sinun tukkasi on oikein soman värinen. Onhan minullakin sitä paitsi punertavat hiukset. Ja jos sinua yhtään lohduttaa – varmasti aikuisena sinulla on kastanjanruskeat hiukset.)_

_Vihervaara on maailman ihanin paikka, sen tiedän jo nyt. Se on arvokas puurakennus, seissyt pystyssä vuosikaudet, ja tulee myös seisomaan vielä silloinkin kun me olemme jo vanhoja ja harmaita. Se on maalattu valkoiseksi, se on suuri (muttei _liian_ suuri, se olisi jo epämukavaa, kyllähän sinä ymmärrät). Ja puutarha... Sinä rakastaisit sitä suuresti. Siellä on poppeleita ja luumu-, kirsikka- ja omenapuita. Ja puro. Aivan, tämä on melkein kuin maanpäällinen paratiisi._

_Cuthbertit eivät muistuta lainkaan lastenkodin johtajatarta, se on sanottava, mutta eivät he kyllä toistensakaan näköisiä ole. Matthew on hyvin hiljainen, hyvin ujo ja hyvin hyvä minulle. Hän näyttää merkilliseltä – hänellä on ruskea täysparta ja harmaat hiukset ja hän kulkee hivenen kyyryssä – mutta hänen sydämensä on täyttä kultaa._

_Marilla taas, hänen sisarensa (en ole vieläkään selvittänyt, kumpi heistä on vanhempi. Ehkä he ovat kaksoset – ajattele, taas yhdet kaksoset heitetty eteeni niiden Hammondien kolmen parin jälkeen!) on pitkä, laiha ja kulmikas. Hänellä on tumma tukka, joka on vedetty tiukalle nutturalle kahden metallisen hiusneulan avulla. Hän on ankara ja tiukka, mutta varmasti hänellä on yhtä lämmin sydän kuin Matthewillakin. Eikä hän ainakaan noudata liian ankarasti vanhaa kunnon _'lasten pitää näkyä, mutta ei kuulua'_-linjaa, ja siitä olen onnellinen._

_Olen saanut uusia vaatteita. Ne ovat Marillan itsensä ompelemia, joten voit vain kuvitella, millaisia ne ovat; ankaran käytännöllisiä ja ilman minkäänlaisia koristuksia tai hienoja värejä. Mutta ainakin ne sopivat, Annaseni, eivätkä kiristä inhottavasti. Ja mihin minä koristeita tarvitsisin, kun olen saanut tällaisen siunauksen ylleni?_

_Eilen menin kirkkoon ensimmäistä kertaa täällä ollessani. Marilla tai Matthew eivät päässeet tulemaan, mutta naapurin rouva Lynde käveli kanssani suurimman osan ajasta. Kirkossa oli melkein pelottavaa, kun niin monet vieraat kasvot tuijottivat minua, mutta toisaalta oli hyvin hauskaa istua Cuthbertien penkkiin kuin --- kuin kuuluisin jonnekin. Marilla oli käskenyt minua olemaan töllistelemättä ihmisiä, enkä minä uskoakseni töllistellytkään ainakaan kovin näkyvästi. Katselin kyllä tarkkaavaisesti, olinhan aiemmin nähnyt avonlealaisista ainoastaan Matthew'n, Marillan ja rouva Lynden._

_Kirkon jälkeen menin pyhäkouluun. Se oli toivottoman tylsää, ja pyhäkoulun pitäjä näyttää ottaneen minut silmätikukseen, enkä ymmärrä miksi. Kotiin lähtiessäni kävelin yksin, koska rouva Lynde puheliaana naisena oli jäänyt jutustelemaan jonkun kanssa, ja toivoin, että joku tulisi puhumaan minulle. Tunsin oloni niin tavattoman yksinäiseksi, että hetken olin valmis vaikka palaamaan takaisin lastenkotiin. Siellä ainakin on toisia ihmisiä koko ajan läsnä._

_Lopulta kuitenkin sain jalkani liikkeelle ja lähdin kohti kotia (minä sitten rakastan tuota sanaa! Voisin toistella sitä koko loppuelämäni). Vihervaarassa Marilla oli vastassa vähän tuikeana (hänellä oli ollut päänsärkyä, ja se tekee hänet ilmeisesti aina vähän äreäksi). Hän kuulusteli minua tarkkaavaisesti pyhäkoulusta ja kuinka olin käyttäytynyt kirkossa – hän taisi olettaa minun tehneen jotakin kauheaa, mutta mielestäni käyttäydyin aivan hyvin._

_Nyt minun täytyy lopettaa tämä kirje, sillä huomenna on jälleen aikainen herätys, eikä Marilla muutenkaan pidä siitä, että valvon myöhään ja kirjoitan kynttilänvalossa. Ehkä hän pelkää, että nukahdan ja kynttilä kaatuu ja tuli leviää._

_Toivottavasti kuulen sinusta hyvin pian,_

_Jonathan Chase'_

Nathan kirjoitti nimensä hitaan epäröivästi, ja osoitetta raapustaessaan hän tunsi syvää myötätuntoa Annaa kohtaan – hän oli nyt Vihervaaran Nathan, mutta Anna-parka oli yhä lastenkodin Anna.

Nathan pisti kirjeen yöpöydälle ja polvistui sänkynsä ääreen esittämään pienen iltarukouksen, jonka Marilla oli hänelle opettanut. Sitten hän nousi, kömpi sänkyynsä ja puhalsi kynttilän sammuksiin.

"Ja anna Annan saada itselleen yhtä ihana koti, jonka minäkin olen saanut", hän mutisi ennen kuin painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nukahti.


End file.
